1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an archery sight, and more particularly to an improved sight of the type that includes a sighting tube.
2. Description of Related Art
A number of issued patents show archery sights using various sighting methods. A bow sight that includes a sighting tube is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,048,726 to LeFebvre. A sighting tube that includes telescope elements is seen in U.S. Pat. No. 4,291,469 to Weast. U.S. Pat. No. 4,215,485 to Messler shows a simple bow sight wherein the sighting is done through pairs of holes in sheet metal arms that are essentially fixed. A sighting pin with a bead on one end is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,263,718 to Smith.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,417,403 to Strange shows a further bow sight. Attached to the bow by a bracket 12 is an outward-facing mounting bracket 25, which can be canted about its mounting screws 34a and 34b to trace a somewhat cylindrical surface; that is, either upward and toward the bow, or downward and toward the bow. On the side of the mounting bracket away from the bow is a sight plate 40. At the front end, the sight plate has a front sight 48 with a round tip 52 which projects a variable distance away from the bow for sighting. Pivotally attached to the rear of sight plate 40 is a distance member 60, which pivots in a vertical plane parallel to the bow to adjust its angle to compensate for the distance to the target. Mounted at the end of the distance member toward the archer is a rear sight 74, which includes a ring 86 enclosing cross hairs 88. The Strange sight also compensates for the distance to the target by canting the mounting bracket 25 about its mounting screws 34a and 34b. When the bracket 25 is at an angle, the sight plate 40 is no longer vertical and no longer parallel to the bow. In this inclined position, when the distance member 60 is adjusted for distance, its motion takes place in a plane that is no longer entirely vertical.
The first four sights mentioned above do not provide for independent two-dimensional front and rear sighting adjustability, which is desirable for simple, fast, and practical archery use.
The Strange bow sight is highly complex, expensive to manufacture, and also lacks independent two-dimensional front and rear adjustability. It based on a system of simultaneously compensating for distance, height, and side-to-side aiming errors that are peculiar to the individual archer. If practical at all, the Strange system appears to be unduly difficult to use.